A letter for my daddy
by cullen-lover4ever
Summary: Edward comes home one night and finds a letter from Renesmee on her bed for him! What does it say and how is Edward going to react to what he's about to read. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE REVIEUW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT


**Hi this is my very first attempt at fan fiction, I'm from Belgium so if there are any mistakes in how a word is written i truly apologise.**

**Please let me know what you think of it because I'm really nervous about it. I was inspired by an e-mail i got, so please let me Know! EVEN WHEN IT SUCKS! Then i know i don't have to try again.**

**So enjoy and see you at the bottom**

**cullen-lover4ever**

**

* * *

**********

Epov

"Hello, anybody home?" Humph, that's weird normally my little girl is home when I get back from work.

"Nessie? Are you home honey?" Nothing, shit I hope nothing happened to her on her way back from school. It's the first year she's going with her bike, after she was asking me for it the last 3 years, I' wasn't going to let her but Bella, my lovely wife, told me it was time to let her grow up a bit. And let her ride her bike this year, but every night when I was in my car on the way home I was worried sick something happened to her.

"Nessie? Ness! Answer me! Where are you?" Maybe she was in her room listening to music and she didn't hear me. I go check in her room see if she's there. I ran up the stairs to her room and couldn't hear anything.

Damn where is she, I looked at her bed and saw an envelop lying on it. I looked at it and it has my name on it. Ow shit, that doesn't look good! I walked to it and reached out, took it in my hand and opened it. What I read next made me helpless, angry, furious and heartbroken at the same time.

_Dearest Daddy,_

_Please take a seat if you read this…_

_It is with pain in my heart that I tell you that I left very sudden with my new best friend._

_I am passionately in love, and it is best a pleasant boy, in spite of_

_his piercings, tattoos and large motorbike._

_That is not yet everything: I am pregnant, and James says that we will be very happy in his hiding place, at the brother of his father's aunt._

_He wants many children, and as your know that is my biggest dream also. And this veil is really useful, against the sun and the midges…_

_I also already learned that marihuana is not addictive, and we have decided_

_to grow it our self, for us and our friends._

_James is already active as a middleman in cocaine and XTC and we have therefore also our own little company._

_We are real well busy here!_

_We badly need the money because we are still young, and we use a bit of coke and ecstasy ourselves, and that stuff is very expensive you know…_

_Really hard to pay for!_

_You always say that you cannot only live of love, but because_

_James regularly invites a few very close friends, I can do some help pay..._

_I ask you further to pray that science can rapidly find something against_

_AIDS, so that my James can still heal nevertheless…_

_And Daddy, do not be alarmed, I'm already 14 and could very well_  
_care of myself._

_Concerning a couple years I will come visit you so that you can admire your many, many grandchildren_

_You loving daughter…,_

_Renesmee_

_P.S.: Daddy, are you still there? And haven't you been too scared?_

_Crazy daddy, this note is just a joke of course!_

_I'm over at Marie's and just want to prove that there are many_  
_worse things than bad grades. Mine is on the nightstand..._

OH MY FUCKING GOD! She is in trouble now, what the hell did she think when she wrote this, that it's fucking hilarious, HA HA, I'm laughing my ass off.

OH MY GOD Bella is going to be so FUCKING PIST at me for the consequences she is going to suffer for this little stunt of hers. And that's just for the letter were not even speaking about her grades yet!

First of all i'm going to get her home! Even if i have to drag her here by her hair she's not going to stay another 5 min at Marie's. I love my little angel to the dead but now she's gone to far!

**

* * *

**

**So what did you think? please let me know!**

**grtz **

**cullen-lover4ever**


End file.
